Computing stands are used to provide portable computing capabilities to workers in a variety of settings. One example includes computing stands used by health care professionals in a hospital or clinic setting. Another example includes computing stands used by teachers in a school setting. In many cases a computing stand generally includes a wheeled base that supports a computing device, e.g., a portable electronic device, such as a tablet computer. Existing stands use a frame or clamp to retain a portable electronic device.